Charlotte Boyd (Castle)
Charlotte Boyd (Meghan Markle) is the main villainess from "Once Upon a Crime," episode 4.17 of Castle (airdate February 27, 2012). She is a real estate broker at a high level firm. Backstory On May 6, 2005, Charlotte was at a fairy tale-themed party with friends Amy Morgan and Kristina Curtis. Charlotte was dressed as Sleeping Beauty, Amy as Little Red Riding Hood, and Kristina as Snow White. Owen Thomas, who was dressed as Prince Charming at the party, was extremely high on drugs and got out of Charlotte's car while under the influence. Following this, Charlotte accidentally ran over and killed Owen with her car, and following the accident, she paid for the damages to the car; while forming a pact with her friends to cover up what happened. Events Nearly seven years later, Charlotte, Amy, and Kristina were threatened by a mysterious blackmailer, who was later revealed as Owen's brother, Darren (who was married to Amy's sister), demanding an exact sum of $50.605 from each of them (5/6/05--the date of Owen's death). All three paid off the blackmailer, but fearing that the truth would come out, Charlotte turned heel and set out to permanently silence her co-horts, with her plan beginning with using a credit card belonging to Jamie Isaacson (one of her clients) to buy the costumes they wore at the party. Amy was Charlotte's first victim, as she dressed Amy in her costume and injected her with a lethal dose of a drug cocktail to kill her. The villainess clawed Amy's face with a wolf claw to make it appear that a wolf actually mauled her to death, and later on, the evil Charlotte did the same to Kristina, killing her with the drug and leaving her in her Snow White costume with an apple in her possession. To cover up her own deeds, Charlotte put on the Sleeping Beauty costume and injected herself with half of the drug, making it appear that she was an attempted victim. Castle and Beckett found Charlotte and sent her to the hospital, where she told them about the party, but claimed that Amy was behind the wheel when Owen was killed. After Darren was revealed as the blackmailer, he was arrested for that crime and for the murders. However, while Castle was tying his mother's bow on her costume, he realized that Charlotte was the actual killer, as she had tied bows on her victims and herself. Castle and Beckett returned to Charlotte's hospital room, where the former showed Charlotte photos of the bows, with the ones on Amy and Kristina being horizontal, while her own was vertical. Beckett revealed that Charlotte was the driver, and while Charlotte arrogantly stated that she couldn't prove what happened, Beckett had evidence that she paid for the damages and stole Jamie's credit information. Charlotte was arrested for the two murders and for Owen's wrongful death, while being left incredulous that the bows gave away her evil scheme. Victims * Owen Thomas (ran over and killed in her car) * Amy Morgan (killed with a drug cocktail) * Kristina Curtis (killed with a drug cocktail) Trivia *Charlotte Boyd is similar to Lifetime villainess Susan Jennings. Both were women who committed accidental deaths in their pasts, and were blackmailed by someone knowing the truth regarding their actions. In addition, both women became serial killers in an attempt to keep their evil secrets hidden. *Charlotte's method to cover up her villainous deeds bares some similarity to Rosewood villainess Sandy Langford, as both women drugged/poisoned themselves to avert suspicion and appear that they were attempted victims. Quotes *"You don't know what happened that night. You can't prove that I hit Owen, and you can't prove that I killed Amy or Kristina." (Charlotte Boyd's defiant remark to Beckett, which revealed her true colors) *"The bows? Seriously?" (Charlotte's shock over the bows revealing her as the killer) Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killer Category:Thief Category:Vain Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested